Make Out Row
by xTexasgalx
Summary: Oliver tries to survive a night at the movie theatre with Miley and Lilly. ONESHOT Moliver


**Just a one shot I thought of randomly**

**For all of you people who are currently reading 'Europe is a Fairytale' I maybe not be updating for a few days, so sorry for the inconvenience.**

**For all of you people who are currently reading 'Hannah heads to Hogwarts' I'm considering abandoning the story as I have no inspiration for it anymore. It's not definite, but it's just not good anymore.**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana? Yeah not mine.**

**R&R please **

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

"What are you talking about?" Lilly was saying dramatically as her, Miley and Oliver walked into the movie theatre on a Friday night," John Travolta is going to dressed as a woman, what can be better than that!?"

"Everything." Oliver pointed out and scanned the darkened room for some spare seats.

Miley, who was laden with maximum sized popcorn and coke, choked out," Hello, Zac Efron is in it! _That _is what's better than John Travolta as a woman."

Lilly scowled playfully," I hate it when you're right."

"I owned you." Miley grinned and did the finger snapping, head roll as Oliver rolled his eyes and shuffled along the back aisle.

Lilly stopped," Oliver, what are you doing?"

Oliver looked at them both confused.

"That's the make-out row." Miley offered in a whisper, almost getting pummeled into by a little kid who almost making her lose her grip on her popcorn," I paid $5 for this bad boy! You want to scream and shout go to the crèche because I am here to watch a movie." Miley narrowed her eyes.

Lilly laughed,"You owned him as well. Girl you got it going on!" she clapped her on the back with a grin.

Oliver looked amused," Mad Miley they should call you."

"And they should call you donut boy."

"They already do." Lilly smiled and shuffled past him," I can't believe we're sitting on make-out row, don't ya know it's where couples come to get hot and heavy? I don't want the sound of someone slobbering right next to me as I look into Zac's beautiful blue eyes."

"Well sorraii Miss. High Maintenance, maybe if you and Miley hadn't spent so much time in the bathroom we could have got some better seats!" Oliver flipped down the chair and almost missed it and grabbed Miley for support so she almost toppled over, his heart beating at the contact.

"We have to look nice." Lilly was saying as she sat down putting her feet on the seat in front so she had her knees pulled up to her, maltezers appearing out of her bag," BAM the candy is out."

"How can anyone see what you look like in a movie theatre?" Oliver complained and Miley accidentally trod on his toe as she stumbled into her own seat. She glared at Lilly," You kept those well hidden didn't ya Truscott!"

Lilly looked at her with a mouthful of chocolate,"What?"

"I'm watching you." Miley warned and did the hand action.

Oliver shuddered," You remind me too much of Roxy when you do that."

"Miley like a puma." She held up her hands like claws and Oliver couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked and thanked the fact there was darkness in the room so she couldn't see him blush.

Lilly choked on her maltezer," The only thing Miley is like is a couch potato."

Miley stuck her tongue out at her and folded her arms around the popcorn protectively," Don't think you're getting your paws on my popcorn now maltezer girl, all this sweet goodness is mine and mine only." And to prove her point she commercially dropped a piece in her mouth in slow motion. Oliver watched mesmerized, feeling even hotter.

"Lilly!" Miley screeched as she ended up with a maltezer down her shirt.

Lilly shrank down in her seat and pulled the hat over her eyes," Lucky shot?"

"I'll give you a lucky shot." She muttered, trying to pull out the chocolate with difficulty.

Lilly looked at her innocently,"You know you love me."

Miley rolled her eyes with a small smile," And your lucky I do otherwise my $5 popcorn would be dumped over your head."

Oliver gurgled as he stared at Miley trying to dislocate the chocolate stuck down her top. He wanted to grab it for her... he wanted to do a lot of things but none would be classed as 'best friend' thoughts.

"I have a message!" Lilly yelled and flipped out her phone in excitement, the light blinding everyone so Miley shielded her eyes with Oliver's arm, making him recklessly tingle.

He gulped nervously, the contact clouding his rational thoughts. He was sat as rigid as a board, not daring to breathe incase something regretful came spilling out of his mouth.

'IT'S FROM MATT!"

"Lilly!" Oliver leaned over to leer at her, purposefully placing his hand on Miley's thigh. Was it his hopeful imagination or did she just flinch? "Can you turn off your phone!"

She waved it in his face," But it's Matt!"

"And I'm Hannah Montana so turn off the light, I'm going blind!" Miley swatted her hand away, Oliver's heart pounding as she backed him up." Honestly, I'm beginning to think you don't want to drool over Zac Efron!"

Lilly looked up at her in shock," How can you even say that?"

Miley sneakily grabbed a maltezer as she returned to her texting and grinned at Oliver," Lilly distracted is really working for me."

He chuckled and settled himself a bit closer to her, feeling guilty for giving in to his risqué desires. What he wouldn't give to be that ball of chocolate on her tongue.

Miley crossed her legs, took a sip of her extra large drink which Oliver had told her not to buy as she would be on a regular expedition to the bathroom all way through but she ignored him as usual even when he told her about the story of when he had drank too much at the theatre, and leaned over to whisper," This movie has eye candy for all of us, you can ogle Brittany Snow!"

Oliver trembled at the closeness, his eyes fluttering shut for an instant, getting lost in her scent, "Yeah …" he said not really enthusiastically. He didn't want to look at Brittany Snow when the most beautiful girl in the world was sat next to him, slurping coke and munching popcorn.

"Bring on Zac Efron!" Miley exclaimed as the theatre continued to fill up with people. She nudged Lilly and she raised her arm in the air supportively," What she said!" but went back to texting her beloved Matt.

Oliver felt insanely jealous at her girly crush on the film star but didn't say anything … out loud.

"Look Miley!" Lilly gripped her arm suddenly and shoved her cell and inch away from her face.

"Great, you blinded a pop star." Miley half frowned in bemusement," You have sinned and the only way you can get out of your punishment is to TURN OFF THE PHONE!"

"Be quiet." Oliver whispered as people looked at them curiously.

"Do you want me to read what's he's put instead?" Lilly cleared her voice professionally and Miley nodded eagerly, leaning closer to her.

As their heads were put together Oliver sighed and looked at his brunette friend, wishing and hoping she would look at him the same way he saw her. She was torturing him, especially tonight in her jeans and tight top with her flowing hair in delicate curls. He groaned. Dang his teenage hormones!

"I'm keeping my phone on vibrate." Lilly announced unintentionally to the whole theatre.

Several people whisper-yelled,"Sshhh."

"I told you so." Oliver stated smugly.

"Wipe away the smirk Oken; I don't see you with a love interest so keep your moutho zippo." Lilly smiled teasingly and pretended to zip up her mouth.

"How wrong you are …" he said quietly to himself but he had the funny feeling that Miley heard because he felt her looking at him. He blushed, thinking his cheeks would surely glow in the darkness but luckily the trailers came on and Miley turned her attention to the big screen.

He tried to breathe freely but with her being in such close contact, made his palms sweat and his heart thud so he shuffled around a bit to get comfy.

"Oohhh we have to go see that, Ryan Philippe's in it." Lilly gazed dreamily at the screen and Miley nodded in agreement," What was Reese Witherspoon thinking when they split up?"

Lilly put on an accent," I'm so much hotter than he is and much more successful, bring me George Clooney or Brad Pitt... or maybe both."

Miley giggled and Oliver couldn't concentrate at all.

"You ok Oliver? Haven't you had any food in the last 5 minutes? Are you feeling faint?" she offered him some popcorn to which Lilly gasped at and gave her the evil eyes.

"Thanks for the sarcasm Miles, and yeah I will have some." He grinned and took the biggest handful and stuffed them all in his mouth. Miley slapped him on the arm," Dang it."

"You sound so cute with your Tennessee accent." He said before he could stop himself and they both blushed. He coughed, trying to get back his dignity and she glanced at him bemused.

Lilly rolled her eyes but found her eyes glued to the screen as Matt Damon's face announced he was Jason Bourne. Her best friends were so stupid, Oliver was pining away for her, his mouth dropping every time she came near him and Miley was in denial.

"Lilly do you want to sleep tonight and go to the mall tomorrow I need a new outfit for-"

"Miley the movie is starting." Oliver interrupted.

"-For a Hannah party … yes partaii time Lola so get your groove on, we have Tracy's barbeque to make an appearance at and I heard-"

"Miley?" Oliver tried again as the opening credits rolled on.

-"Jesse McCartney was showing up... You know that guy who plays Harry Potter? He is rumored to be giving the speech so if I'm not there Hannah is sliding down the social ladder faster than Uncle Earl on a whoopi cushion-"

Oliver clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from talking and she did so in surprise.

Lilly eyed the pair," Pathetic." She coughed.

He slowly let go, breaking eye contact and she got the message and stayed quiet. Was it possible to need someone so bad? Oliver kept glancing at her hand as it lay innocently over the popcorn bucket, blocking it from Lilly as she was doing with her maltezers, and felt his own arm twitch in anticipation to entwine fingers. So smooth they looked... so perfect. She caught the direction of his gaze and he quickly looked away in embarrassment.

"W should have a 60's night." Lilly commented randomly.

"In honor of?" Miley raised an eyebrow.

"The movie duh."

"You sound like Amber and Ashley." Miley told her.

"Oohhh tssst."

"Stewart, Truscott." Oliver scooted over," I think everyone in here is already tired of your voices talking pointless girl stuff. You two were the ones who wanted to come and see this, I was outvoted!"

"What can I do to make it better?" Miley asked with her flirty face and Oliver froze. This girl was his downfall.

"MATT HAS JUST TEXT ME BACK!" Lilly screamed and knocked the lid off Miley's drink in her haste to grab her phone which she juggled with until she managed to flip it open and read.

"No more sugar for you" Miley smiled, removing the maltezers from her lap triumphantly," Oliver, do you want one of Lilly's chocolate? If you don't they're getting pelted at that little noisy kid in the first row."

His mouth went dry.

"Oliver? Woohooo the lights are on but there's no one home right?" she waved a hand in front of his face and he snapped out of his stupor and back to reality.

"I'd love one." He said breathlessly," I'm a guy, its candy do the math."

"No math, I'm out of school."

He couldn't help but grin.

"Lilly can you pass me some gum?" Miley whispered.

"I'm texting Matt!"

"I think I got that since all I can hear is you pressing phone buttons and I'm seeing flashing lights like an extra terrestrial landing zone but hand over the gum, stop being tight."

Lilly dismissed her with a wave.

"Don't make me use this." She lifted up her leg and wiggled her heeled shoe threateningly.

Lilly groaned," They're in my pocket."

Oliver apologized to the row in front for the noise.

Miley gripped her and started to feel around her pockets as Lilly tried to keep an eye on her phone over her best friends shoulder.

"I know its make-out row but can ya keep it quiet back there?" some random guy yelled at them.

Oliver looked blank. No one was even kissing where they were sat apart from Miley wrestling Lilly for her gum. She gave a winning 'aha' and shuffled back over to her seat once she found what she was looking for.

"And you say I'm the donut." He groaned.

"Forever and always." She pinched his cheek with a smirk and pulled another bag of candy out from somewhere.

In any other circumstance he would be having a show down with her over all of this food but she made him forget all thoughts of snacking. The only girl that ever could.

"Guess what I have?" Lilly asked further into the movie.

"A disease?" Oliver suggested.

"Noooooo a new skateboard, Miley I want you to come watch me at my competition Sunday."

"I can rock the crowd like no other." Miley slurped her drink," Lilly, Zac Efron is on!"

"Zac …" Oliver muttered enviously.

"He is hot!"

Miley half glanced at Oliver, confirming her earlier suspicions.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, MILEY!" Lilly cried in obvious excitement a while later.

Miley looked away from the popcorn bucket, Oliver clapped a hand to his head and the rest of the cinema audience groaned.

"Matt just asked me to be his girlfriend! I'm going to call him now!" and with that she began to dial, mouthing the numbers as she inserted them into the keypad at lightening speed.

"I need a toilet break." Miley announced and got up. Oliver held his breathe and she squeezed past him, enjoying the view immensely and smiling foolishly as he watched her walk.

"I like you too Mattie-Wattie …" Lilly was cooing down the phone.

"Do you and Miley even know we're in a movie theater? All you've done is talk and text and eat and do girly stuff and you two are the ones who wanted this movie, I could be happily watching Simpson's right now!" Oliver leaned over to tell her.

Lilly put an impatient finger over the speaker," This is make-out row Oliver, lighten up. You know Miley has you wrapped around her little finger, dude, you're totally whipped! Please tell her before we go insane." She put the phone back to her ear.

Oliver wasn't expecting that so he sat in shocked silence.

"Does she ever shut-up?" one guy spun around and nodded pointedly at Lilly.

"You're joking right? She's been holding the record since the day she was born." Oliver said and the man grumbled and swiveled back around.

His two best friends were so crazy and impossible to take anywhere. He dreaded to think what Hannah and Lola were like in a public place.

He thought of Miley and of Lilly urging him to tell her. Could he bring himself to admit he found her hot?

"The queue out there is intense. I was ready to bring out the pepper spray on one woman who tried to cut in line." Miley said as she came back through the cinema doors and spotted both of her best friends sat on make-out row, Oliver looking flushed and troubled and Lilly talking at a 100 mile per hour in a high pitched voice down her cell." Has she even breathed yet? I'm not giving her mouth to mouth again!" she went to squeeze past Oliver but she fell over his foot and landed on top of him," Ouch!" She struggled to get up but he held her by the waist and pulled her closer so she was sat on his lap.

"I don't want you to move." He told her blushing.

"Whatever captain hormone, I'm Miley and I'm your best friend remember? You can snap out of your guy dream Oliver." She thought he was joking around so she tried to get off of him, no matter how much she liked being pressed against him, but he held her even more tightly.

"I-I want you Miley." He hesitated before admitting his true feelings," I have l-liked you for a long time and I need to tell you … which is what I'm doing now right? Telling you."

"Say what!"

"I'll give you 'say what' if you don't quieten dow- oh." Lilly was half way through an insult when she realized what was going on between her two best friends and gave them some space.

"Y-you like me?" Miley asked with wide eyes.

Oliver gave her a genuine smile and nod," Forever and always." He quoted with a wink.

"But – but- but you're supposed to be liking Brittany Snow!"

"No girl is more beautiful than you ... you aren't even in the same league Miles, you are much hotter than any other celebrity or girl at school. You're the girl I like. Your personality, your craziness, your smile, your laugh, the way you get us into trouble for talking in the cinema … I love all of you!"

She gasped,"whoa. I can't believe what's happening right now. I woke up this morning looking like the bride of Frankenstein and now you're saying you love me!"

"Miley?"

"Talk about timing Oken, when I pictured this moment I wanted to at least see your face clearly and not have Lilly giggling and squealing in the background … or have popcorn stuck in my teeth!"

"Miley!"

"Is it hot in here? I think it is. I'm burning up like the turkey Aunt Pearl cooks for thanksgiving. Am I talking too fast? Should I shut up? Does it sound like I'm on helium? Oliver what-"

He shut her up the only way he knew how. He kissed her. She was sat on his lap and he gripped her waist tightly and wrapped one arm around her neck to bring her lips to his. It was a few seconds before she kissed him back but when she did all of his wildest dreams came true and he hugged her so close she kissed him back with the same passion.

She eventually pulled back red faced and breathless.

"I had to make you stop talking!" he defended his actions and stroked her hair that was as long and silky as a trickling waterfall, relishing the feel between his shaking fingers.

"That was one way to shut me up." She said and ran her fingers through the back of his hair so he had to prevent a moan.

She grinned mischievously," Maybe our movie night isn't the disaster everyone always says it is."

"Sorry to interrupt some heartfelt, mushy revelation but Zac Efron is on the screen!" Lily had finally hung up and had Miley's popcorn on her lap.

Miley grinned," I have something better right here."

Oliver grinned appreciatively and kissed her again, his tongue sliding over her lip until she opened her mouth. He couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"What?" she looked at him questionably.

"Nothing." He answered truthfully," Your perfect."

She raised an eyebrow," Are you trying to contradict Hannah's latest single?"

"Only if Hannah gives me a kiss."

She looked at him amused and he blushed even redder," we're sat on make-out row!"

"You want a kiss?" she teased.

He glanced at her lips and licked his own," I want you anyway I can."

She smirked," Can I get back to my movie and my $5 popcorn that Lilly is ever so kindly eating?"

"KISS HIM!" the entire crowd shouted at them and they both jumped.

"Kiss _her_, it's more romantic." Lilly corrected with a smile.

"I'm giving the people what they want." Oliver smiled shyly and kissed her again, only this time more firmly and for a longer amount of time.

Lilly was getting bored at getting gawped at," nothing to see here people, turn around and watch the movie like good American citizens. You didn't pay money to watch them two make out and I'm the one who's going to suffer seeing this for the rest of my life so if you want to say something, sympathize me, the girl who will witness this until I get my own Caribbean island."

Oliver let out an involuntary moan and ran his hands up and down Miley's back.

Lilly's phone rang," Hey Matt … I'm just watching my best friends make out, what are you doing …?"

The kissing couple broke apart.

"Remind me to thank the person who created make-out row!" Oliver smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "I love coming to the cinema with you."

"I'd love it even more if I got to see my movie." She laughed and sat in her own seat, much to his dismay." Stop pouting, you have me Oliver. Forever and always remember?"

He grabbed her hand," Don't you ever forget it."

HMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHM

**I had fun writing that lol leave your thoughts please xxx**


End file.
